The Grand Gold Trophy
The Grand Gold Trophy is the 15th Season 1 episode of the CandyCake Guppies series. Plot Blue, Cinnamon, and Vanilla won a grand golden trophy that went missing one night, and Blue gets on the case to find out what happened. Episode (The episode begins with Blue and Vanilla in the living room.) *Cinnamon Buns: "Hey guys, guess what?" *Blueberry Jam: "What is it?" *Cinnamon Buns: "Well, there's this competition to see who can make the best invention in Jupiter. First place wins the Grand Golden Trophy!" *Vanilla Cake: "Woah! That's sounds awesome!" *Cinnamon Buns: "Have you guys thought about what you're gonna invent?" *Blueberry Jam: "I haven't thought of mine yet. But whatever I come up with, it'll be a success." *Lolipop Pops: "Wow, that's great." *Vanilla Cake: "I'm in it, too!" *Cinnamon Buns: "Yeah, and check out my design of what we'll make." (Everyone gathers around and looks at Cinnamon's design.) *Sugar Pie: "Cinnamon Buns, you are one talented artist." *Vanilla Cake: "No, she isn't..." (Cinnamon nudges him) *Cinnamon Buns: "Thank you, Sugar Pie." *Choco Cream: "What is it? Huh-huh-huh? Tell me!" *Cinnamon Buns: "I haven't thought of a name yet. But maybe I'll have one while time flies." *Lolipop Pops: "Well, it sure looks like fun and I would love to help, but I have to go to this ballerina show in the Jupiter Town Theaters. I don't wanna miss it! I do wish you guys come too." *Blueberry Jam: "It would be exciting, but I'm afraid I won't make it." *Sugar Pie: "Ballerina are beautiful. Hey Lolipop Pops, can you invite me along too?" *Lolipop Pops: "Sure, Sugar Pie. Now we can see some actual ballet dancers perform on stage." *Sugar Pie: "I can't wait. See you guys later." *Choco Cream: "Oh-oh-oh! Can I come too? Pleeeeeeeeease?" *Lolipop Pops: "Sure, Choco Cream." *Choco Cream: "Yip-yip-yipee!" (Pops, Sugar, and Choco swim out of the room.) *Cinnamon Buns, Blueberry Jam & Vanilla Cake: "See you!" *Blueberry Jam: "Well, should we get started?" *Vanilla Cake: "Yeah! Let's do it!" *Cinnamon Buns: "Say, can I help too? I can put things together." *Vanilla Cake: "Yeah! We'll need all help we can get!" *Cinnamon Buns: "Alright! I've got some excellent ideas!" *Vanilla Cake: "Awesome! With Cinnamon Buns' help, we'll get this thing done in no time!" (The scene cuts to the basement, where Blue, Cinnamon, and Vanilla are working on the project for the invention competition.) *Blueberry Jam: "Okay, what do we have so far?" *Cinnamon Buns: "All I have is this string, a cord, some old wheels I found in the basement closet and this gray tube." *Blueberry Jam: "I'm not sure what you'll make with those things, but I'm pretty sure we'll think of something to surprise those judges." *Vanilla Cake: "And with these stuff, our invention is sure to make first place!" *Cinnamon Buns: "Right. Now let's get started!" *All 3: "Let's do it!" (they all stack their hands together and throw them up in the air) (The scene changes to a montage of the three guppies working together and creating the invention.) *Cinnamon Buns: "Well guys, I think that we really did an awesome job on this. What should we name it?" *Blueberry Jam: "I was thinking we should name it the Super-Double-Metal Scraper." *Cinnamon Buns: "Actually, I was thinking of a better name." *Vanilla Cake: "There's nothing so special about it anyway! But it's got the strong taste to it! I think we should name it the Grand Detector." *Blueberry Jam: "Oh, that doesn't sound like a bad name." *Cinnamon Buns: "Yeah. Let's take it." *Vanilla Cake: "Ahh, you know, it's my specialty. If that won't win the competition, what will?" (everyone laughs) "Now let's get this bad boy to the fair. It's got a big day to accomplish." (The screen cuts back to Cinnamon, Blue, and Vanulla taking their new invention to the competition. There they witness a large turquoise lizard with a big bag.) *Blueberry Jam: "Excuse me, are you competing?" *Lizard: "Huh, are you talking to me?" *Blueberry Jam: "Yes, sir." *Lizard: "Of course I am. What have you got there?" *Vanilla Cake: "It's our invention, dude. We call it the Grand Detector." *Lizard: "The Grand Detector?" *Blueberry Jam: "Yes, sir. It's an invention we made that can detect the slightest amount of people who are in the good sector, and determines whether ot not you're a good person or not. Right now, sir, it says that you're exactly 89% good." *Lizard: "Really?" *Cinnamon Buns: "Yep. What's your invention?" *Lizard: "Oh, it's very special. I call it the "Maximum Grass Trimmer"." *Vanilla Cake: "Maximum grass trimmer? It looks more like a pile of trash." *Lizard (sarcastically): "Oh-ho, well, excuse me? I'm sure my invention is less likely like a pile of trash, but yours...ugh! My invention can trim 100 times better than some raggity lawnmower." *Blueberry Jam: "Vanilla's right. That thing isn't gonna go anywhere. Instead, you could've gathered some hardware and build a real trimmer." *Lizard: "Well, I couldn't afford one, and I didn't have time." *Cinnamon Buns: "Just face it, slimy. You're not gonna enter with that piece of junk, are you?" *Lizard (angrily): "IT'S AN INVENTION FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD!!!" (Everyone stops what they were doing and pays attention at the angry lizard.) *Blueberry Jam: "Alright, we're gonna put our invention up on display. But, we hope you get over it, um...What's your name?" *Lizard: "Call me Scales. I apologize for yelling at you. But please note that I haven't won any invention competition in the two years that I have entered. So I hope you do not win." *Vanilla Cake: "You're so wrong, pal." *Lizard: "Let's hope so." (softly) "And if you do win, I'm gonna steal that trophy!" (Next scene cuts into town, where Vanilla, Blue, and Cinnamon are talking about their new invention to other citizens.) *Vanilla Cake: "It can even detect whether or not you have respect." *All: "Oh." *Chondoller: "When can we see it?" *Blueberry Jam: "Tomorrow, at the inventor's competition. We'll be sure to win first prize." *Chandelee: "You guys better watch out. I heard this lizard named Scales is going to be competing again this year." *Cinnamon Buns: "Scales? Isn't he the lizard we just met today?" *Vanilla Cake: "Yes, Cinnamon." *Chondoller: "What did he look like?" *Chandelee: "Well, we wears a black T-shirt and he's around five foot tall." *Eggplant: "I heard that he entered the inventor's competition twice, and he hasn't won. This year, he has a new invention that he's sure will put him first place." *Vanilla Cake: "Well, he made this discusting-looking invention that looks like a pile of trash. He called it the Maximum Grass Trimmer, but it looks so stupid! It looks like garbage!" (Everyone starts laughing at Vanilla's remark of Scales' invention.) *Vanilla Cake: "We said rude things about his invention. And he got so furious, and he said it was an invention." *Blueberry Jam: "But I can assure you that his contraption is useless." *Red Unicorn: "What did it have on it?" *Cinnamon Buns: "Oh, I guess it was nothing but a load of screws, leaves, some pieces of barbed wires, and some ragged fabric." *Blueberry Jam: "Other than that, it looks like trash. We won't know whether or not he'll win this year, because we have the best invention ever made." *Cinnamon Buns: "That's right. Now everyone, don't forget abou the inventor's competiton tomorrow. It's important that you support our new invention." *Mayor Jupiter: "Don't worry, we won't forget." (Everyone went back to their work. Vanilla, Cinnamon, and Blue go to Mr Rainbow's house.) *Blueberry Jam: "Well, let's get some rest. We've got a big day tomorrow." *Cinnamon Buns: "Blueberry Jam. Are you sure we're gonna win the competition? I mean, what if Eggplant's right? What if Scales wins?" *Vanilla Cake: "Oh, come on! What made you think that? Ours is sure to win!" *Cinnamon Buns: "Let's hope so." (Scene cuts to the outside of the house, where Scales is staring at the window.) *Scales: "You really think you little goofballs can win this year? Well, we'll see. Once I take that prize, you'll be sorry!" (cackles) (Next scene cuts to the next day at the inventor's convention. Blue, Cinnamon, and Vanilla put their invention on a small table, which it right next to Scales' invention.) *Scales: "Hey guys. Good to see your nice invention again. Hope you guys take that chance to hope you'll win." (softly) "Let's hope." *Cinnamon Buns: "Well thank you, Scales. We hope so too." *Vanilla Cake: "Guys, here comes the judge. Let's give them our best." (The judges approach toward the three kids, holding clipboards and pens.) *Judge #1: "Well, what do we have here?" *Blueberry Jam: "This is the Grand Detector. It detects the slightest movement in the respect stage, and determines whether or not you're related to respect or not. Here's a demonstration." (One of the judges comes up to the Grand Detector and it scans whether he has respect. It rings positive.) *Judge #2: "Wow! This is a very amazing invention! Don't you guys think so?" *Judge #1: "I have to say, it is. No other machine could ever show such respect to other's retrospective." *Judges #3: "You can say that again. I have no other choice. Judges." (The judges huddle up to discuss the Grand Detector's performance.) *Judge #1: "Alright. We have made our decision. The winner of this year's inventor's competition is the team of Blueberry Jam, Vanilla Cake, and Cinnamon Buns, with their invention, the Grand Detector." *Vanilla Cake: "Did you guys hear that? He won! WE WON!" (to Scales) "In your face, Scales! HA!" *Cinnamon Buns: "I knew we'd win. I guess you're right, Blueberry. Scales wouldn't be winning again. That was one thing I proved wrong." *Judge #1: "As head of the convention, I hearby present to these three winners the Grand Golden Trophy." (The judge hands the kids the Grand Gold Trophy.) *Judge #1: 'Tell me. Who is the creative genius behind this invention?" *Blueberry Jam: "I am. I have thought of it when I first heard about it. And my brother and sister helped me create this fantastic invention." *Judge #3: "Well, you guys sure will have loads of fun with that trophy. Let's give a hand for these three wonderful yet pretty "young" inventors!" (Everyone gives one more round of applause for Vanilla, Cinnamon, and Blue. Everyone except Scales, who walks over to the back and plans a scheme.) *Scales: "You guys think you're so excellent and that your invention won this year's competition. But mark my words, I WILL GET MY REVENGE!" (thunder starts striking and he laughs evilly) (On the way back to the house, Vanilla, Cinnamon, and Blue are carrying the trophy in their hands.) *Cinnamon Buns: "I can't believe that we won, and it's our first time entering." *Vanilla Cake: "I gotta say, we really nailed it!" *Blueberry Jam: "Well, after all, we were lucky." (Scales suddenly appears.) *Cinnamon Buns: "Oh hey, Scales. How's it going?" *Scales: "Oh, just great. Congradulations on your big win, though. You guys were so lucky you made an invention that impresses the judges." *Cinnamon Buns: "Yeah. We gonna head back to our home now. See you later." *Scales: "Sure, see you all later." (silently) "And then I'll steal that trophy." (Scales storms out. Later that night, the kids are asleep, while the trophy is put safely in the living room. Scales, in a robbers' outfit, appears near the front window and starts breaking in.) *Scales: "Okat, I'm just getting closer to the trophy. I just have to sneak in, take the trophy and get out without causing trouble." (With his tail, Scales carefully prys open the window and sneaks into the house. Grabbing a big black bag, he rushes on the ceiling over to where the trophy is and swoops it up with his long tongue, making his escape.) *Scales: "Yes. The Grand Golden Trophy will be mine." (Without getting caught by two small scorpions, he silently sneaks back to the window and makes his escape.) (We fade back to the following morning, two scorpions walk over to the glass dome and discovered that that trophy is not in its place.) *Scorpion #1: "Hey! The trophy is gone!" *Scorpion #2: "Oh, you're right! Emergency, the Grand Golden Tropy has been stolen! I repeat, the Grand Golden Trophy has been stolen!" *Vanilla Cake: "What?!" *Blueberry Jam: "Our prize has been stolen?" *Scorpion #2: "Yep." *Cinnamon Buns: "What are we going to do? That was our prize." *Blueberry Jam: "I know what we will do. We're gonna find out what happened and who stole the trophy. And I'm just the legendary you can count on." *Vanilla Cake: "How?" *Blueberry Jam: "Oh, well, I read a couple of mystery-themed books. I may be just a plain old legendary, but I can also play detective. Just call me...Detective Blueberry, Private Eye. I'll search whatever is missing and make sure that returns back to its rightful owner." *Vanilla Cake: "Cool! Blue's a detective!" *Blueberry Jam: "Okay, now let's search for some clues. Now what did you guys first notice when the trophy went missing?" *Scorpion #2: "We found that the trophy was not in its place when we came here, but we noticed one thing; a little suspicious liquid that was left by the robber. I don't know what it is, but it didn't come from the kitchen sink." *Blueberry Jam: "Okay we have this liquid. But what is it, though?" (he comes over to thw liquid and takes a look at it) "It looks like...water." *Scorpion #1: "Water?" *Blueberry Jam: "Yep." *Cinnamon Buns: "He's right. It's clear and looks clean." *Blueberry Jam: "So whoever took the trophy had some sort of liquid substance, but thw question is, who?" *Vanilla Cake: "We don't know, but we'll find out once we get the clues together." *Scorpion #1: "Well, I know someone who carries around a thermos." *Cinnamon Buns: "Who?" *Scorpion #1: "You know Pink Pegasus carries around that big green thermos whenever she goes on a picnic or other places. That thermos she has in her bag?" *Scorpion #2: "Oh, I know now. She showed it to me the other day. And today, she's going on a picnic with Red Unicorn and Blue Alicorn. Maybe we can ask her a few questions, and get some clues." *Cinnamon Buns: "And if she doesn't know, then there's always the next victim. Hey guys, if somebody comes here, tell them that we'll be off for a while." *Scorpion #2: "Got it." *Blueberry Jam: "Okay guys, let's go." (The three heard out of the house, on the way to the park. The scene cuts to Red, Blue, and Pink enjoying their picnic when Vanilla, Cinnamon and Blue approach them.) *Blueberry Jam: "Hey there. Sorry to bother you." *Pink Pegasus: "You're just in time. Me and my brothers were just about to start our picnic. You're welcome to join us." *Blueberry Jam: "No thanks. We came to ask you a few questions." *Cinnamon Buns: "You remember when we won that Grand Golden Trophy at the inventor's convention?" *Red Unicorn: "Yeah. You guys did a fantastic job there! I can't wait to see it do its magic again!" *Blueberry Jam: "That's the thing. Our trophy is missing." *Blue Alicorn: "You said what?! The trophy is missing?!" *Vanilla Cake: "That's right." *Cinnamon Buns: "We've looked everywhere around the house, but we can't fins it. Then, we've come to a suspicious liquid which looked like water. We came to you because we knew you had a thermos full of it. Did you know that?" *Pink Pegasus: "Well, the thermos was filled up with water, but I didn't take it. Besides, I haven't been anywhere near the house. But I did see someone in a black hat and a shovel." *Vanilla Cake: "Where?" *Pink Pegasus: "Maybe heading there." *Vanilla Cake: "Okay, we've got someone in a black hat and a shovel. Who could that be?" *Cinnamon Buns: "Well, I think I know...Mr Rainbow." *Vanilla Cake: "Really? I have never seen Mr Rainbow in a black hat." *Blueberry Jam: "You sure about that?" *Cinnamon Buns: "Yep. I saw him wear it one day when Choco Cream and I were playing catch." *Blueberry Jam: "So, what you're saying is we should ask Mr Rainbow whether or not he knows something about our trophy." *Cinnamon Buns: "Well, which can we go for?" *Blueberry Jam: "We'll ask him." *Vanilla Cake: "I agree." (The scene cuts to Mr Rainbow, where he is seen carrying a bag full of soil.) *Blueberry Jam: "Daddy!" *Mr Rainbow: "What is it, Blueberry Jam?" *Blueberry Jam: "We've came to ask you a few questions. You see, we won a trophy the other day and it somehow went missing. Do you know something?" *Mr Rainbow: "Not really. And I don't know who took the trophy." *Vanilla Cake: "Pink Pegasus told us that this someone had a back hat on. And we know you're the only one with the black hat. Anything on that?" *Mr Rainbow: "Oh, no. But I did see someone with a white scarf." *Vanilla Cake: "A white scarf? Sounds like another clue!" *Blueberry Jam: "Yep. And Sunflower is the one with the exact scarf. Come on! Thanks, Mr Rainbow." *Mr Rainbow: "Good luck!" (The scene cuts to Sunflower's house, wher they find him wearing a large white scarf and hat.) *Sunflower: "Kids! How are you?" *Blueberry Jam: "Greetings, Sunflower. We came to ask you a few things." *Sunflower: "Go ahead." *Vanilla Cake: "Alright. Did you see anyone mysterious coming around here in the last few days?" *Sunflower: "Well, what could be wrong?" *Cinnamon Buns: "Our trophy we won at the inventors' convention was stolen." *Blueberry Jam: "Luckily, we have some clues from some other people, and this one led up to you." *Sunflower: "Hmmm...so it did?" *Blueberry Jam: "Yes, but it can't be this interesting when someone stole our trophy. Did you see anything else?" *Sunflower: "Well, I did see one thing." *Blueberry Jam: "What is it?" *Sunflower: "It was a big black bag that was waving behind someone." *Blueberry Jam: "A big black bag. Well, it looks like we've got enough clues to find all this out. Let's go back to house, get all the clues together, and get to the bottom of this. Thank you, Sunflower!" *Sunflower: "Good luck!" (The scene cuts back to the house, where the three kids are putting the clues they had gathered from other people.) *Blueberry Jam: "Okay, let's see what we have." *Vanilla Cake: "We've got a puddle of water, a black hat, and a white scarf. Everything we've got from other people." *Blueberry Jam: "Not everything. I found one more clue. It's this silver keychain that reads "I'm a reptile fan". Looks like we've got another entry to our stack of clues." (He puts the keychain in the clue pile.) *Cinnamon Buns: "We've got a puddle, a hat, a scarf, and a keychain. Who would have all of this?" (Suddenly, the doorbell rings. Cinnamon Buns opens the door, and it turns out to be Scales.) *Cinnamon Buns: "Scales. How's it going?" *Scales: "I came down here to apologize about the other day. I didn't mean all that stuff about the invention. It's actually pretty good." *Vanilla Cake: "Well, I guess we can forgive you." *Blueberry Jam: "Hey, we've got a big mystery on our hands. Somebody stole our trophy, and we've got clues here to find our culprit." (Scales takes a sudden glimpse at the stuff and gasps. It was his stuff.) *Scales (under his breath): "Oh my, I must've left my stuff in my mist." *Vanilla Cake: "What did you say?" *Scales: "I said "You've sure got some stuff on yor mist". I hope you find the culprit." (to himself) "Which won't be me." (Vanilla spots some liquid in Scales' thermos, which looked exactly like the one by the bookcase.) *Vanilla Cake: "Hey, that looks exactly like the liquid that was left behind when the trophy was stolen." *Scales: "Really?" *Vanilla Cake: "Give me that thermos, Scales." (Scales hands his thermos to Vanilla. Then Blue looks at it.) *Blueberry Jam: "This liquid looks exactly the one from our clues. Guys, I bet you can guess our trophy snatcher...Scales." *Vanilla Cake: "What?!" *Scales: "Alright, you got me! But let me tell you something. I don't like the way everyone was talking trash about my invention. And all this just got be to steal that trophy. You wanna know how much I thought about it?" *Blueberry Jam: "How?" *Scales (angry): "This much! You may have found out it was me that stole the trophy, but there's no way you'll catch me!" *Vanilla Cake: "I can reconsider that....BY ATTACKING YOU!" (Vanilla tackles Scales to the floor and violently punches him until Vanilla knocks out two of Scales' teeth. Then Dandelion comes in and retrieves the trophy from the bag.) *Dandelion: "This is what happens when you take something that doesn't belong to you. Come with me, Scales. You're under arrest." *Scales: "What?! I didn't recall getting arrested..." (Vanilla delivers him one painful punch to the face) "...And battered in the face. Maybe punish me to do something for the community. Something other than time in jail. Please." *Dandelion: "Be quiet." (Dandelion handcuffs Scales and takes him away.) *Scorpion #2: "Here are your trophy." *Vanilla Cake: "Yes! We've got our trophy back." *Cinnamon Buns: "Just goes to show that if you mess with the CandyCake Guppies, you get locked up." *Blueberry Jam: "Okay, let's go put the trophy back." (The gang puts the trophy back to its rightful place. Choco, Sugar and Pops return.) *Choco Cream: "We are back, back, ba-a-a-a-ack!" *Cinnamon Buns: "How was the show?" *Sugar Pie: "It was great. We get to meet real ballerinas." *Lolipop Pops: "And she was so nice when she met us." *Blueberry Jam: "Wow! You guys sure had fun!" *Lolipop Pops: "We did. So how was the inventors' competition?" *Vanilla Cake: "Really fun. We even won the Grand Golden Trophy." *Choco Cream (long gasp): "Grand Golden Trophy?! I wanna see! Where is it? Where? Where?!" *Cinnamon Buns: "Over here." (The gang heads on over the case, where the trophy sits.) Buns It's this trophy The Grand Golden Trophy It's so shiny, it fills me with glee! 6 It's our trophy The Grand Golden Trophy It's so shiny, it fills me with glee! It's a wonderful thing to seeZ! End of episode.